Girl With The Leash
by Blueezy
Summary: Kiba’s blood-limit woke the beast within. Wild and dangerous, he runs free while others hunt for him. Can he ever recover his humanity? Maybe the female he chose will tame his savagery. Good luck Hinata. KibaHina.


There aren't a lot of KibaHina fics so here's my attempt at one. I don't think this pairing is very popular so I don't think I'll update this fic very often, but I'm definitely gonna finish it eventually. Why? Because I ADOOOOOOORE Kiba. XD He's just soo cute! Don't tell me he doesn't make you wanna pet him and feed him doggie treats.

Rating of fic will go up.

* * *

Prologue: Dawn of Awakening 

It was midnight when the sky was like blue satin encrusted with dotted stars, on the summer's eve before his eagerly awaited eighteenth birthday. Uncomfortably, Inuzuka Kiba was having a fretful sleep, as he lay bare-chested upon his bed in a tangled heap of limbs and blankets. The oppressive air of the simmering night rested heavily on his body like a suffocating smog—causing beads of sweat to gather on his moist, tan skin. His bedsheet that was wet and salty with the scent of his body, clung stickily to his feverish skin.

From the opened window of his room, where the pale rays of moonlight cascaded in, the view of the Inuzuka clan's forest could be seen. Thick and full of shadows, even the brightly glowing sphere that was the moon could not shed light through the thick foliage of leaves to illuminate the forest ground.

Like it has always been, nighttime during the dog days of early July was filled with the muted sounds of rustling activity in the background of the symphony of crickets. As the alternating sonance of chirping of insects and croaking of terrestrial amphibians resonated from hidden burrows, predators were on the prowl in the all-concealing forest.

The hours that came after daylight had always belonged to the more feral of animals. Hidden in shadows and driven on by hunger and bloodlust, the strong picked off the weak as the moon looked on, unsympathetic. It was the energy of the night, menacing since dawn of time, that called out to the latent half of the sleeping man—the inactivated genes encoded in the DNA of his family's bloodline, where the beast dwelled latently in the man.

As if trapped in a nightmare, Kiba growled and trashed in his unconscious state as his fists captured handfuls of his bedsheet and tore it to ragged strips. His body temperature was soaring with the broiling of the blood that flowed in his veins. As the minutes ticked by steadily to approach the exact moment of his birth eighteen years ago, Kiba was reluctantly leaving the muddled state of slumber.

Defenseless against his own genetics, Kiba had no idea that he would wake as something other than himself.

######

On the worn path of his designated patrol route, Akamaru was trotting along the boarder of his pack's territory when his nose caught a change in the scent of the winds. There was something about the odor that caused the back of his mind to send out signals of alarm.

Animals always knew when they were in the presence of something stronger than themselves. Feeling skittish, Akamaru knew that he had suddenly been changed from the hunter to possibly, the hunted. A dog by birth, he knew the feelings of his instincts were always right even if he didn't cognitively understand the situation. Seized by the sudden urge to return home, the white dog, now a formidably sized canine, abandoned his duty and ran to his family with all the speed his four legs could give him.

As he ran, he let loose a deep, wolf-like howl that resonated from his entire lungs within his wide ribcage. His paws were beating down on the warm grass during his hurried sprint—his claws digging into the scented dirt to keep up his forward momentum. Panting heavily, Akamaru hoped that the sound of his bay, which traveled faster than he, would successfully reach home. He could only hope that the other dogs had heard his warning.

######

Kiba bolted up from the mattress with a strangled cry that sounded like the noise of a beast. Looking around frantically, he failed to recognize his own room and begun to growl in hostility. As panic wrapped its cruel tendrils around his heart, he rolled off his bed and started to prowl his room like a caged creature. In his present condition, he did not have the mental capacity to realize that he could leave the room through the door at any time. He was changed. The untamed personality in him had overtaken all the gentility civilization taught him from childhood.

Although full of strength and a little rough around the edges, Inuzuka Kiba had always been a friendly guy with a disarming grin despite his intimidating fangs. But now, his usual aura of affability was gone without a trace and replaced by nothing but barely restrained aggression. The alteration in behavior was further amplified by the changes in his appearance that served to make him seem more menacing.

His fangs were elongated and protruded over his lower lips from his upper jaw. Human fingernails had grown into long claws with dangerous tips that could tear the flesh to the bone. His pupils that used to be black vertical slits had grown into the amber orbs of a wolf. It was said that no dogs possess amber irises but Kiba did. He had regressed to a primitive form so far back in history that it was before the domestication of the canid.

Eyes darting around the room, his irises capturing the light from outside to enhance his sight, Kiba surveyed his surroundings one more time before finally noticing the weak point—the door. He leapt forward and thrust his claws through the wood before tearing the door off its hinges. With an angry toss of the arm, the bedroom door flew across the room and broke against the wall. Finally creating an opening large enough for his escape, Kiba ran out the room on all fours. Dashing down the narrow hallway and then flying down the staircase, he was forced to skitter to a stop when he found a female in the room downstairs. A tall woman slowly rose from the couch and stared at him.

Kiba's sister was in the living room watching television and enjoying a midnight snack in her pajamas when the racket upstairs alerted her to what she thought was an intruder. When she heard the heavy lumbering upstairs increase in volume as it approached, she was prepared to disable the enemy when it reached her. She never expected to be greeted by her younger brother who was only in his boxers. "Kiba? What the hell....?" She noticed the crazed look in his eyes and held up her kunai defensively.

Kiba saw the glint of metal and drew back on his hunches. Despite her display of a weapon, there was something about the female's scent that told him he shouldn't attack her. But that didn't mean he trusted her. Still on guard, he eyed the older woman wearily. From her unwavering gaze and the confident posture she held her body in, Kiba instinctively knew the female was higher up the hierarchy than he. Cautiously, he slinked past her with his proverbial tail tucked between his legs—his eyes never leaving the kunai she held.

"Kiba! Where are you going?!" His sister cried out before walking to him in brisk steps.

When he saw the female approaching, Kiba let loose a horrifying cry that was a hybrid of a roar and a howl before he fled from the woman. He tore out of the room with her close at his heels. In his haste, he crashed into furniture without even attempting to avoid them.

"NO! KIBA, WAIT!" His sister yelled commandingly. Her hands, which were outstretched, finally caught him by the wrist. But the hold didn't last long. With inhuman strength, Kiba ripped his arm free from her grip and continued to run. Ripping through the decorations of his own birthday party, Kiba slammed his body through the thick front door. He was gone even before the splinters of the shattered remains had all dropped to the ground.

Kiba's sister stood at the opening of the house—scanning the surrounding for signs of her brother while the hint of dawn continued to rise before her. As the glorious beams of the first light of day washed over the plains, Dokuga knew Kiba was already long gone. With a heavy heart, she walked out of the house and strode off with the ninja headquarter as her ultimate destination. With her mother still out on a mission, she was the only one left to inform the Hokage of the presence of yet another that had attained the Inuzuka clan's blood-limit.

(Tsuzuku)

* * *

I don't like repeating "kiba's sister" over and over again so I named her. Kishimoto may not pay attention to female characters but I do! From now on, her name is Dokuga. Sounds like a really masculine name but....eh #shrugs# She's a strong ninja. Besides, I'm bad with making up names cuz I have no creativity LOL.

Dokuga: Poison fang

Tetsuga: Iron fang. From now on, it shall be Kiba's mom's name.

If anyone knows their real name, lemme know.


End file.
